


Ear-splitting promise

by windfall



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfall/pseuds/windfall
Summary: Hannibal never liked guns. They were loud, harsh and always left unwanted evidence. Would he use one to save Will? Probably.





	Ear-splitting promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Lots of love to my bestie and beta, Fall! <3

Hannibal has always preferred using a knife. The way it cut through skin like butter, the weight of it in the palm of his hand and the redness of the blood reflecting on the cold steel all appealed to him. He used a knife to save people in his younger years as a surgeon and later Hannibal created art with it. He cut, he shaped, he moulded with it and always carried one in his pocket. 

Recently he’d been carrying the one Will got him. It wasn’t even for their anniversary or Hannibal’s birthday. He found it an in antique shop where he fled from the prying eyes on the crowded street. As Will held it in his hands feeling the comfortable weight of the beautiful black handle with silvery carving of the elegant head of a stag on it, he knew it would be Hannibal’s. And it made him cherish it even more. Hannibal even gave it a name: Abigail. He used Abigail every chance he got but there were times when Will was faster.

One night when Hannibal and Will arrived home from their nightly walks on the Cuban beach they encountered an uninvited guest. He instantly reached towards his pocket with the hand that wasn’t holding Will’s, squeezed one last time before he lunged forward. The intruder was smaller and more inexperienced than Hannibal whose still healing injuries prevented him from using all of his strength. Fearing for his love’s life Will quickly drew a gun and shot, making the man’s body go limp and hit the ground beside Hannibal, who slowly stood up.  
-I could’ve taken him down myself.- he said walking over to Will and slowly putting his arms around his waist. Will leant closer touching his forehead to Hannibal’s.  
-You are still injured. I thought you’d be more thankful for not letting him hurt you even more.- Hannibal’s grip tightened on Will.  
-I am. Though I’ve never liked using a gun. Sometimes it ends thing too fast, sometimes not fast enough. It leaves evidence behind and it is not elegant. Not like the cool blade of a knife glinting in the moonlight.  
-I value your life more than elegance. - whispered Will into Hannibal’s lips and his tongue followed the soothing words. Parting from his beloved Hannibal pushed Will away from him and pressed a lingering kiss on his temple and the two of them proceeded to get rid of the body.

Later that night as they lay silently in bed together Will was stroking the soft silvery hair on Hannibal’s chest.  
-Hannibal?- he lifted his head up to meet inquiring maroon eyes.  
-Yes?  
-There is more than just the issue of elegance to the fact that you don’t like guns, right? -Will felt Hannibal’s chest move as he gave a deep sigh through his nose. Strong, yet soft and graceful fingers found his under the covers.  
-When my family was killed back in Lithuania I was hiding in a shed. All I heard was gunshots and our mother’s screams. And then silence. Each time a gun goes off I still hear her.- Hannibal told morosely then pulled Will closer to him who sympathetically squeezed his hand.  
-I’m sorry.  
-I would still use a gun if it saved you. - he whispered into Will’s hair as the other shifted closer and sleepily mumbled:  
-I love you too.  
Hannibal almost forgot that conversation. Would have forgotten if he didn’t break his promise. If he pulled the trigger before the electrician who recognized them stabbed Will with a letter opener they had left on the table. Will wouldn’t have fallen through their window breaking his spine in multiple places. He wouldn’t have been taken to hospital with no hope of ever being able to walk or move his hands properly again. Or even just waking up. Hannibal wouldn’t have had to sit there in the waiting room with the weight of a gun in his pocket which felt heavier than any weight he was ever bearing. He wouldn’t have to say goodbye to his beloved as he heard the sirens outside the building.

Yet he did. In a way he hoped he could redeem himself and spare Will from a lifelong suffering. He kissed the curls one last time on Will’s temple then he replaced his lips with the cold muzzle of the gun and pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed in the hospital alerting the staff and the patients. Hannibal knelt down hands behind his head. His eyes were watery but his face stoic, emotionless. All the sounds became muffled. He never heard the police come in. His mother’s screams slowly faded away into nothing. They were replaced by the long continuous beeping sound coming from Will’s heart monitor. It was worse than the screams. It drove Hannibal mad. It never stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellow Fannibal! Thank you for taking your time and reading this. As you know I'm not a native english speaker so bear with me! Each review means one more puppy for Will and a virtual hug for you! :)


End file.
